This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This subproject consists of a group of projects for which either abstracts were not available, or the total use was less than 0.1% of grant dollars, carried out by investigators who each consumed beamtime for the collection of x-ray diffraction data for 3-dimensional crystal structure solving. The investigators are included in the list of personnel, and they are the ones not identified with any other subproject. The investigators/subprojects for which their total use was less than 0.1% of grant dollars include the following: Lakshmi Vedula trichodiene synthase Jian Hu structural study of intramembrane proteases Victoria Robinson Nucleotide-bound forms of BipA Prasanna Kolatkar Structural studies of ID2 Evan Kantrowitz Structure of Aspartate Trancarbamoylase from Bacillis subtilis with the substrate analog N-phosphoacetyl-L-aspartate James Parsons EhpF Evan Kantrowitz Structure of Aspartate Trancarbamoylase from Bacillis subtilis with the substrate carbamoyl phosphate Gregory Van Duyne Large Serine Recombinase Thomas Steitz Structural Studies of tRNA-his Guanylyltransferase Christopher Hill 20S interacting partner 0914 George Richter-Addo human hemoglobin nitrite Joseph Schlessinger Complex between differently phosphorylated kinase domain of FGFR1 and tamden SH2 domains with C-terminal extention of PLC gamma Rongsheng Jin Glutamate receptor Qi Wang Structural Basis of human PACSIN 1 Yili Li MHC-TCR complex with MBP peptide Jonathan Goldberg Structural Study of the Outer Shell of the COPII Vesicle Coat Ekaterina Heldwein Split-Domain gB Hong Li RNA processing enzyme bound to RNA substrate Joseph Lee T7 Primase in complex with a RNA/DNA duplex Subramaniam Eswaramoorthy Thomas Hollis AmrZ transcription factor Lakshmi Vedula histone deacetylase 9 Jurgen Sygusch The adenine riboswitch Evan Kantrowitz Structure of Aspartate Trancarbamoylase without regulatory subunits and with pyrophosphate and aspartate Kannan Natarajan Structures of T cell receptors, unliganded and in complex with MHC molecules Matthew Neiditch holoLuxP:LuxQ Chad Simmons Self-assembled DNA crystals James Parsons PqsD Sun Hur Structure, mechanism and regulation of RIG-I like receptors (RLRs). Roy Mariuzza Structural Basis for Affinity Maturation of a Protein-Protein Interface Richard Park Structure of AS160, Akt substrate regulating glucose transporter translocation Thomas Steitz RNA polymerase Susan Buchanan Transferrin binding protein A in complex with human transferrin to elucidate binding interactions Catherine Lawson RNA polymerase subunits alphaCTD and Sigma Region4 in complex with DNA Thomas Steitz Structural Studies of the 50S ribosomal subunit with substrate analogues Prasanna Kolatkar SCAN domain of zinc finger protein 206 Rui-Ming Xu Structural Studies of SF3a complex Amy Anderson Dihydrofolate reductase-thymidylate synthase from Cryptosporidium hominis Thomas Steitz Structural Studies of Initiation Factor 2 Lambertus VanDenBerg Structure of the two-partner secretion protein ShlB from Serratia marcescens Leemor Joshua-Tor chromodomains Roy Mariuzza Structural Analysis of Lamprey Variable Lymphocyte Receptors Jacqueline Vitali Aspartate Transcarbamoylase from M. jannaschii Susan Buchanan putative outer membrane iron/siderophore receptor (yiuR) Dax Fu Structure of the zinc transporter YiiP Tom Huxford X-ray crystallography of a lysophosphatidic acid:Antibody Fab complex Dhirendra Simanshu Structural investigation of molecular regulations in cancer epigenetics Ursula Ramirez human porphobilinogen synthase with morphlocks Joseph Schlessinger Examining the Mechanism of Action of Receptor Tyrosine Kinases (RTKs) and the Cellular Signaling Pathways that they Activate on a Molecular Level via Protein X-Ray Crystallography James Morrison PglD fragment based screening-annie Hongmin Li pseudomonas fluorescens-encoded I2-like T cell antigen Susan Buchanan pesticin Alex Bohm mcv T-ag complex with DNA Mingdong Huang Structure of Urokinase receptor in complex to its inhibitors Carolyn Cohen heavy meromyosin Christopher Hill ALIX Gerwald Jogl Structural robustness of the ribosome Kai Wucherpfennig complex of TCR/HLA-DR2/MBP-peptide Joseph Marcotrigiano Alphavirus replication proteins Yigong Shi Crystal structure of the CED-9/CED-4/CED-3 ternary complex Jessica Bell FhbB MAD data collection Joseph Ippolito Crystallographic Studies of Novel Protein Synthesis Evette Radisky human mesotrypsin S195A - complex with APPI - crystal screen condition #33 Paresh Sanghani Structure-activity relationships in formaldehyde dehydrogenase